becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystique B
Mystique B is one of the First Five Bishops recruited by Masked Bastard. He was made by the same genetic engineering company that created Denizen Mouse. Before he was recruited, he worked as a carny and a sideshow freak, along with his rodent associate. He serves as the Church Faptist who faptizes new converts within his hive. Misty is often left in charge in the Arch Bishop’s absence, though there are times when Denizen Mouse is left in charge too. Misty is a laid back bug who loves playing video games and smoking bud. __TOC__ Genesis & Origin Named Specimen Beeman 51-3TX by the scientists that "grew" him, Misty was a solitary paper wasp. As a larva, he was grown in the lab from genetically enhanced super-yellow jackets. His parents died shortly before he hatched, but he quickly grew in size and required a bigger living space to contain him. The scientists grew to love Specimen Beeman because of his docile nature. Exodus From The Lab Misty became interested in computer gaming and when he was able to hold things. Once he picked up a video game console controller, he was hooked. But the lab wanted to turn Misty over to the government and use him as a weapon. Misty fled and lived in the southern states for years before he flew to New Jersey. He was found at the same carnival where Denizen Mouse worked, going under the given name of Sting Beeman. The Arch Bishop recruited Misty promising that he would be treated with respect and like a member of the Congregation, regardless of his species. The Mystian-Denizenic faith Along with Denizen Mouse, Misty became a scion of what the Mystian-Denizenic faith is today. He and Bishop Mouse decreed that anonymity is the way to protect the handle names of all who dwell in the Congregation. Misty and Mouse agreed that the Bishops must be enigmatic occupants both online and in real-time, coining the term they claim as their religion. Living Among Men Mystique B’s early communications development began with sign language, a language taught to him at the lab that only Masked Bastard and Crazy Brown knew fluently enough to speak with the man-sized wasp. Masked Bastard then took Misty to a government lab where the Arch Bishop allowed scientists to study his body. The scientists operated on Misty and gave him an artificial trachea, which helped him get oxygen to his vital organs faster than the tiny spiracles on his chest and stomach. With his brand-new trachea, he was given a specially modified electrolarynx that allowed him to speak with other people and be easily understood. A few years later, a smaller, more advanced electrolarynx was installed in Misty’s neck, below his mandibles. This newer version of the original handheld electrolarynx allows Misty to communicate more freely without having to use a handheld electrolarynx, which he often misplaced and dropped. Shit Nobody Cares About Misty has incredibly advanced eyesight. He sees entirely in light rays and shadows. Sometimes, however, it’s difficult for him to see certain objects and people in dim or dark areas. They need to be moving so that his optical receptors and make out what is in front of him. This is why he doesn’t fly at night. But when he does fly, he can keep up with the Arch Bishop and out run the Lulzwagen at top speed. In addition to his compound eyes, Misty has three simple eyes arranged in a triangular formation on top of his head. Misty lives in a large beehive, even though he is, by genetics, a paper wasp. He does not have wax-producing glands like honey bees. Instead, he chews up wood (mainly sawdust) and mixes it with his saliva to create combs within his abode. Although he doesn’t eat honey, he does enjoy the color and scent of it. Strangely enough, he is allergic to pollen. His favorite foods are fruit and live tarantulas. Buggin' Out Underneath his hive is a weed grow, where he supplies his fellow Bishops with herb to blaze. And although the Arch Bishop doesn’t smoke (or drink), he helps Misty cultivate cannabis simply because he enjoys horticulture. Mystique B Gallery Misty-before.jpg|Misty lurking at the Ward Mistys-electrolarynx.jpg|Misty's Electro-larynx Stained-glass-misty.jpg|Stained glass depiction of Mystique B Category:Bishops of Bastard characters